


Mornings with You

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Post-Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Mila slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the bright light. She thought about getting up close the curtains better but as her eyes focused on Sara lying beside her, she didn’t want to move and disturb the still sleeping woman. This was a sight Mila wished she could have every morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's already time for my last femslash fic of the month! I've enjoyed doing so much for Mila/Sara this month and I can't wait to get to the other ideas I have for them. 
> 
> This is for the YOI Kink Meme prompt [Mila/Sara + Domestic Fluff, rating any](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/156734730423/milasara-domestic-fluff-rating-any). 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! All comments and kudos are loved <3

The late morning sun filtered into the room through a crack in the curtains, hitting Mila right in the face. She scrunched her face, trying to go back to sleep, but it was no use. Mila was awake now.

Mila slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the bright light. She thought about getting up close the curtains better but as her eyes focused on Sara lying beside her, she didn’t want to move and disturb the still sleeping woman. This was a sight Mila wished she could have every morning.

Sara had flown in the previous afternoon to spend the week with Mila since the season was over. They’d both looked forward to this since Worlds and Mila was counting down the days until Sara arrived. It was exciting to have a week all to themselves where they could do what they wanted, when they wanted, without worrying about a competition. Mila got to have her girlfriend all to herself.

Today’s plans included some sightseeing around the city but Mila now found it more desiring to stay in bed all day. The city wasn’t going anywhere and would be there tomorrow for them to see. However, Mila was curious to know what time it was.

She carefully turned away from Sara, trying not to awake her, as she glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was after ten and Mila couldn’t remember the last time she slept in this late. Probably last off season.

Mila heard Sara shift and turned back to see she was still asleep, but a few strands of hair now fallen onto her face. Mila reached out and carefully brushed them away. She tried to keep her touch light as to not wake Sara, but Sara’s eyes cracked open anyway.

“Sorry to wake you. I was trying to let you sleep,” Mila said softly.

“What time is it?” she asked, her voice still thick with sleep.

Mila liked the sound of it but kept that thought to herself. “It’s about ten-twenty. Did you want to get up or stay in bed a little longer?”

“Stay a little longer,” Sara replied as she snuggled closer to Mila.

Mila wrapped her arm around Sara’s waist and kissed the top of her as Sara tucked in under her chin. Sara felt so warm pressed against her. Mila closed her eyes and started trailing her fingers up and down Sara’s back.

“So, where are you planning on taking me today?” Sara asked.

Mila slowly opened her eyes. “Well, I first thought of the typical tourist places but decided I’d rather show you my favorite places instead.”

“Kind of like a ‘day in the life of Mila Babicheva’?” Sara asked.

“Yeah, something like that. Is that okay?”

Sara smiled even though Mila couldn’t see it. “That’s more than okay.” She’d take the personal tour over any old historical place. Sara wanted to see what a normal day was like for Mila outside of the rink. She came to Russia to see Mila, not the city.

“You sure? If you rather go to some of the famous places we can,” Mila said. She wanted Sara to have a good trip and get to do what she wanted.

Sara leaned away just enough to tilt her head up to look directly at Mila. “Your idea is perfect,” she replied and gave her a peck on the lips. “Can I see your skating rink?” She was also interested in seeing the place Mila spent most of her time. Sure she’d seen what it looked like through various Instagram posts from her and the other Russian skaters, but she wanted to see it for herself. Maybe they could even skate together even though it was the off season.

“If you want to,” Mila replied. She gazed down at Sara and thought she could stay like this forever.

Unfortunately, Mila wouldn’t get her wish. The peaceful spell was broken when Sasha, Yuri’s cat, jumped onto the bed. She climbed onto Mila’s legs and walked up to her body, meowing. She perched on Mila’s hip and kept meowing, demanding food.

Sara glanced over at the cat. “I forget she was here.”

Mila sighed. She loved the cat and didn’t mind taking care of her while Yuri was in Almaty visiting Otabek for a couple of weeks, but she wasn’t used to having a pet around the apartment.

“I know, you’re hungry,” Mila said looking at the cat. “But I can’t feed you if you’re sitting on me.”

Sasha immediately jumped off of her, knowing she was going to be fed.

Mila pulled away from Sara and sat up. “You take the bathroom first while I feed her,” she said as she stood up.

Sasha was right at Mila’s feet as she exited the room. Mila yawned and stretched her arms out as she entered the kitchen. Sasha went straight to her bowl and sat next to it, eyes fixed on Mila as she waited.

Mila pulled a can of food from the bag Yuri left and quickly opened it, dumping the contents into the bowl. She heard Sara enter the bathroom as she tossed the can into the trash. Since they were both up now, they might as well find something to eat.

She started making coffee for the two of them then opened the fridge to figure out what to make. A minute later, she heard footsteps approach and soon Sara’s arms were wrapped around her waist.

Sara kissed her cheek before resting her chin on Mila’s shoulder.

There was nothing particularly special about this, it was all very domestic, but Mila was loving every moment of it. So many couples were lucky they got to see each other in person whenever they wanted. They could go out on dates, wake up together in bed on a daily basis, or just spend time together. (Mila was happy for Viktor that he finally found love in his life, but she still felt a bitterness when she saw him and Yuuri together at practice. It made her miss Sara.)

Mila pushed those thoughts away. There was no sense in dwelling on that when Sara was at least here with her now.

 

*

 

Their trip around the city that day had been the most fun Mila had had in a while. Her Instagram was full of them together at every place they went and she didn’t care if her followers were annoyed by the constant spamming of pictures. She was making up for all of their missing time together.

But all the walking left them exhausted by the time they returned to Mila’s apartment. After dinner and showers, they were both ready for bed.

“I had a lot of fun today,” Sara said as she pulled back the covers and climbed into bed.

Mila smiled as she slipped in next to her. “I’m glad you did.”

She switched off the lamp next to her before settling into a comfortable position on her side. Sara snuggled up behind Mila and wrapped her arm around her.

Mila was drifting off to sleep when there was a light pounce on the bed.

Sasha made her way onto Mila’s pillow and curled up right onto her head.

“No, Sasha,” Mila said, gently grabbing the cat and set her down on the bed next to her. “You sleep here.”

Sasha waited until Mila laid back down on the pillow before she returned to the same spot.

Mila huffed at the cat while Sara chuckled.

“She seems pretty determined to sleep there,” Sara said.

“Well, she can stay there for tonight, but tonight only.”

 

Sasha slept there right above Mila’s head for the rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/157620207746/mornings-with-you).
> 
> I now have a twitter just for fic updates so follow me [here](https://twitter.com/bekasyura) if you're interested!


End file.
